


Daisy Fortune

by kincy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awwww, cause why not, dean hates daisy since then, pure fluff actually, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's bored and find out something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Fortune

This is too quiet, too damn fucking quiet. He looks around and finds out he’s all alone in the bunker. Well,shit where do Cas and Sam go? Dean goes searching everywhere in the bunker and there’s no sign of those two. No case, no demons, no angels, no one and nothing. This is kinda lonely,huh. Wait what! No! This is what he’s always wanted, isn’t it? All alone by himself and does whatever he want, truly paradise. Yeah, why not enjoy it.

 

And he gives up, he can’t stay alone in the bunker anymore. So he grabs his key, starts Baby’s engine and just drive out finding some bar to end up but looks like he has no luck all the bar is closed, seriously? Dean groans, he feels too bored to go back to the bunker so he ends up with buying beer and siting on the bench by the lake. He breathes deeply not like he has a time to breath fresh air everyday, right? And damn it’s really relaxing, since when is the last time he can be relax and peaceful like this? 

 

This isn’t all too bad anyway, but it starts to boring. Dean drinks all his beer then stands up stretching himself lazily then starts to run more like jogging really. The wind caresses his cheeks and the smell of flowers infuse in the air, Dean walks slower then closes his eyes to take a deep breath. All of the stress he has is forgotten, his lips lift up a bit.

 

After spends time to just stand and relax he starts to wander, he’s never been here before and that’s not surprising at all. Well, like he has a time to wander and not worry about supernatural creatures anyway. This place is really peaceful bets Cas will love it, wait why’d he think Cas will like this place? And why Cas? Ugh, his mind is too clear now and that’s bad.

 

While shaking his head violently to refuse the truth that HE’s thinking about CAS’ liking. Dean feels something soft and grassy, what is that? He looks down on his foot and found a field of daisies, why are there so much of daisies? And no other flower? Interesting, it’s like someone intently planted it. So Dean lies down looking at the perfect shade of blue, hmm this has to be darker. What!! Why’d he compare the sky to Cas’ eyes, seriously this is not good. 

 

Dean sits up and about to stands and walks away but accidently grabs some daisies with him. He stares at them for a long time and starts to pick one of the petals out, one by one and until there is no more petals Dean’s jaw opens, it can’t be. So he grabs another daisy that he lays on his jeans and picks the petal out while saying  
“I love him.” 

 

And another “I love him not.” 

 

Another “I love him.”

 

And another “I love him not.”

 

And another and another until the last petal he says “I love him.” Dean’s face is burning up and shows a really bright shade of red.  
“What the fuck am I doing!?” He shouts and storms out of there when he reach the bunker luckily no one’s here so he sits down and breathes in and out enough to cool himself down. But there is a clicking from the door, shit shit shit. Someone is back, hope it’s Sammy. And really looks like he has no luck today, it’s Cas-fucking-tiel and he’s walking to him.

“I’m bac- Dean, you alright?” Yes, I’m totally fine just a little bit of burning up because you’re here and I think I kinda love you. Yeah, nothing’s wrong with me - you son of a bitch! He swears under his breath and that son of a bitch moves even closer to him, that’s enough, uh uh too close.

“You’re blushing. I’m going to measure your temperature to make sure you’re not ill, okay?” No need to, seriously just step back! Oh, no he presses his forehead against his. Who taught this son of a bitch to measure temperature like this? He’s gonna kill whoever it is.

“I- I’m okay, Cas. Just need some sleep I- I think I should go.” He pushes Cas out then runs to his room, Damn face stop blushing! He reaches in his jacket’s pocket when he sits down on his bed and feels something soft. He pulls it out and even redder, he’s fucking hate daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a real quick fic cause I found about Daisy Fortune in my text book and start thinking about Dean, so there it is. Hope y'all like it ,please tell me what do you think I'd love to read it!!


End file.
